User blog:T050189/Experimental RP (WW1): Their Finest Hour
The year is 5E 195. A year prior, joint Akaviri and Thalmor forces swept through Cryodiil in a rapid surprise offensive, catching the Empire offguard. The advancement of reverse-engineered Dwemer technology meant that wars no longer were just slow, hand-to-hand sword battles. The Thalmor, in the solitude of their home Isles, had prepared for this day; when they first landed on the windswept beaches of Cryodiil, Imperial forces were decimated by superior tactics and an even more superior weapon: The rifle. Soon after, firearm technology became widespread accross Tamriel. Primitive powered wagons carried the Altmer throughout Cryodiil, culminating in a final defeat for the Empire. After a legacy of eras, the Empire was no more. The Thalmor and Akaviri annexed the remains of the Empire into their new alliance; the Central Tamrielic Co-Prosperity Sphere, commonly referred to as the Central. '''This act of war shocked the inhabitants of the continent, and others abroad. In response to the formation of this pact, the remaining human inhabitants of Tamriel, the Redguards, Bretons and Nords, unified to form the '''Alliance of Tamriel. Now locked in a stalemate accross the trenchlines of Cryodiil and Hammerfell, the fate of the continent hangs in the balance. You, the player, are one of the tens of millions of souls dragged into this conflict. Are you a rifleman, a soldier weathering the horrors of the front? A squad leader, leading your friends and subordinates onwards to survival, and perhaps victory? A pilot, flying one of the new, advanced battle planes? Or maybe a commander, coordinating the actions of the above? Regardless of who you are or what you do, you are but a statistic on a board. When - or if - you die, you are but a lonely number, written off as one of the millions of casualties to come out of the fires of war. Will you submit to this, become a anonymous figure? Or will you fight and become a hero? Technology The reverse engineering of Dwemer technology has changed the face of warfare forever. Firearms are commonplace, with the mainstay on the battlefield being the rifle and the bayonet. Machineguns exist as well, but are heavy and easily overheated. Primitive planes exist, but are weak and suffer mechanical failures constantly. They play a small part in the war. Most are limited to observation purposes. Poison gas is a lethal weapon often used by both sides. Tanks are in development, but most are slow and mechanically faulty. Cars, trucks etc. exist and work well but cannot cross rough terrain. They are also easily destroyed even by just regular firearms. Rules Same as any regular RP. However, some rules to note in particular: 1. Detailed violence is fine, but refrain from sexual themes and the like. You may not permanently disfigure a player-controlled char (or a named NPC) without permission from either a GM or the char's player. 2. Controlled swearing. It's war, so of course there's vulgarities, but let's keep it to an acceptable level. 3. Destroying advanced enemies in one post, even NPCs; these include tanks, planes and armored cars. Artillery positions count as advanced enemies too, though it depends on the weapon and the type of artillery. This rule can be bypassed in special situations or if the player has a powerful weapon (Usually stationary, ie. artillery gun, mine, etc.) 4. You are just a regular person. No Dragonborn, Eternal Champion etc. 5. In the char card you must specify what occupation your character has. ie. Rifleman, grenadier, medic, squad leader, tank commander etc. 6. Healing magic is allowed but is much slower. Additionally, no superhuman stunts like rushing accross No Man's Land alone and dodging everything; doing so usually results in an unavoidable character death or heavy injury. 7. No Thu'um, sorry. It simply does not fit with the theme. Character Creation Form: Name: Race: Gender: Age: Appearance: Skills(One Master, Two Expert, Two Adept): Spells(Up to 4 + 1 custom spell): Powers(Racial + 2 more max): Resistances(Racial + 1 more max): Weaknesses(mandatory, at least 1, not optional): Faction: Occupation (ie. Pilot, rifleman, squad leader, medic etc.): Bio/Background: Category:Blog posts